110613-Beau-Maenam
10:26 -- aestheticChitin AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:26 -- 10:26 AC: omq omq omq 10:26 AC: qreeeeydude Beau 10:26 AC: heeeeeyyyyyyy 10:27 AC: !!! 10:27 CA: Umm... 10:27 CA: I'm a girl... 10:27 CA: :/... 10:27 CA: but hi maenam!... 10:27 CA: and oh jesus fuck your text... 10:27 AC: lololol sorry qrayladydude !!!! 10:27 AC: lolol isn't it 10:28 AC: SUUUUUUPES 10:28 AC: LEGIIIIIT ??? 10:28 CA: Yeeeaaaaaaah suuuuuuuuupes leeeegiiiiiit... 10:28 AC: =:D =:D =:D 10:29 AC: omq so ummm like I needed to talk to like 10:29 CA: me?... 10:30 AC: omq yeeeessssss 10:30 AC: well likke someone 10:30 AC: becauuse uuuuuummm 10:30 AC: Im sorrta freakinq outt ??? 10:30 CA: What's wrong... 10:30 AC: weeellllll 10:30 AC: I like 10:30 AC: started playinqq this qaame thinq 10:31 AC: aaaaaaand now my hiive is like 10:31 AC: someplacce else 10:31 CA: Oh yes, it is a bit... disconcerning... 10:31 CA: But I am sure it is ok... 10:31 AC: weell 10:31 AC: this plaace is like 10:31 AC: TOOOOOTE pretty 10:31 CA: What does it look like?... 10:32 AC: uuuuuum like uhhh 10:32 AC: lots of like 10:32 AC: drapees and ribbons and junkk allllll over the place 10:32 AC: and liike everythinqq kinda looks like 10:33 AC: troll Arabia ??? 10:33 AC: lolol do yu hummuses actuually have troll Arabia ??? 10:33 CA: We have an arabia... 10:33 CA: never seen it although... 10:35 AC: omq me neeither butt uh 10:35 AC: I havent beeen to ummmm 10:35 AC: hummusia ??? 10:36 AC: lolol dont know what yur plannet is called my bad 10:36 CA: Earth... 10:36 AC: omq 10:36 AC: that is like 10:36 AC: the weirdest planet name 10:36 AC: totes weirdest 10:40 CA: what is your planet called?... 10:41 AC: lolol Alternia duh 10:41 AC: oops I mean 10:41 AC: sorrry 10:41 AC: quess yu probabbly wouldn't know 10:42 CA: yeah, that's us humans, with our lack of horns, and colored skin... 10:43 CA: We are completely lost in the topic of troll geography n_n ... 10:45 AC: lolol totes 10:45 AC: ohhh so uh 10:45 CA: ?... 10:45 AC: I quess yur playinq too ??? 10:45 CA: Yes I am... 10:45 AC: omq omq 10:46 AC: what does yur place look likke ??? 10:46 CA: Well... 10:46 CA: It's very ambery... 10:47 CA: it's a giant gnarled tree, with blobs of amber... 10:47 CA: and some of the ambers have jesters inside... 10:47 AC: omq omq jesterrs !?!?! 10:48 CA: yep, little strangly clothed clowns... 10:49 AC: likke troll Yorick in troll Hamlet !?!?! 10:49 CA: Umm, I think so... 10:49 AC: lolol thats onee of my faaaaaves 10:49 CA: or like That man in 12th night... 10:50 CA: *troll 12th night... 10:50 AC: “Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, troll Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imaqination it is!" 10:51 CA: Ah, I like his comedies... 10:52 AC: lolol yeah butt like the traqedies are sooooo much 10:52 AC: like 10:52 CA: sad?... 10:52 AC: somberr =:D 10:53 CA: He is just all around a great author/playwright... 10:53 AC: lolol true dat 10:53 CA: Wow, I think this is the first NORMAL conversation I've had since this game started... 10:54 AC: lolol ohhhhh also I was qunna makke yu a 10:54 AC: TOOOOOOOTES 10:54 AC: SUUUUUPES 10:54 AC: LEGIIIIIIIT 10:54 AC: hoody 10:54 AC: butt uh 10:54 AC: I cant really fiqqure out if hummuses are like 10:55 AC: built differennt the trolls lol ??? 10:55 CA: A hoody would be something I could use, it is chilly here... 10:55 AC: liikke how many horns do you quyys have ?? 10:55 CA: Well, how are trolls built?... 10:55 CA: we have none... 10:55 AC: ... O:>= 10:56 AC: buuuuuuttttttt 10:56 AC: then whats on yur heads then !?!?! 10:56 CA: hair... 10:56 AC: lolol duhh silly but liike 10:56 CA: Nothing else?... 10:56 CA: hats sometimes... 10:56 AC: omq yu hummuses ARE weird !!!! 10:57 CA: D: ... 10:57 CA: Ah just kidding... 10:57 AC: lolol donnt worry ladyqraydude Beau 10:57 AC: yu quys are still 10:57 AC: SUUUUUPES 10:57 AC: COOOOOOOL 10:57 CA: Like I would be offended by that, after like, this game... 10:57 CA: well thank you Maenam!... 10:58 AC: lol yur welcomme 10:58 AC: oh oh 10:58 AC: so if liike 10:58 AC: yu quys dont havve horns and stuff 10:58 AC: do yu quys havve like uhhh 10:58 AC: teeeth? 10:58 CA: Yes... 10:58 AC: =:O 10:58 AC: woooooooooooah 10:59 CA: We have dental accomadies... 11:00 AC: mannnn yu quys are liike 11:00 AC: wiiiiiiiiicked complex and stuuff 11:00 AC: like 11:00 AC: suuuupes leqit complex 11:01 CA: Humans are complex creatures... 11:01 AC: lolol no kiddinqq 11:01 AC: uhhhh 11:01 AC: I quess trolls arre kinda to ??? 11:02 CA: Yeah... 11:02 CA: Well Maenam... 11:02 CA: Thank you for that... 11:03 CA: A normal conversation is just what I wanted... 11:03 AC: lolol no problem Beau =:D 11:04 CA: I think I have a few shakespeare books around the house, amybe I can stidy up some more... 11:05 AC: lolol omq check out my favorite troll Shakespeare storry if yu qet a chance 11:05 CA: Hamlet?... 11:06 AC: lolol thats a qood one but I was qoinq to suqqest 11:07 CA: ?... 11:08 AC: A story in which three horrible troll haqs forsee the ascension of a troll leader to kinq throuqh a traqic amount of violence while his matespirit pulls the strinqs behind his back and they murder the kinq to usurp his throne and then he dies anyway in a duel with another troll with a similar name 11:09 AC: I think itts called troll Macbeth too ???? 11:09 AC: lolol names are weird d:= 11:10 CA: I have heard about that one... 11:10 CA: I will be sure to read up on it... 11:10 CA: Oh dear.... 11:10 CA: I should check if butler has gotten here ok... 11:10 AC: omq yeaahhh 11:10 AC: I should like 11:10 AC: make surre Lobsterdad is okay 11:11 AC: okaaay like 11:11 AC: be suuuuupes careful Beau 11:11 AC: I thinkk I like 11:11 CA: Ok Maenam, farewell "pinksparkletroll"... 11:12 AC: lolol laaaater Beau =:D =:D =:D 11:12 CA: :D ... 11:12 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering aestheticChitin AC at 23:12 --